


Metamorphosis

by kukuroo



Category: KAFKA Franz - Works, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, In which another man transformers into something you dont expect., Metamorphosis, Original work - Freeform, kafka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukuroo/pseuds/kukuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifting himself into a half sitting position with his arms, he realized he was sitting in some sort of substance that lay upon the floor. </p><p>“Well no wonder i fell.” He thought to himself with an annoyed sigh.</p><p>Upon closer inspection of the substance, Lee was able to confirm that it was a liquid, deep maroon in color, that seemed to be drying up in some places. Through his sleep hazed brain, that had also had an unfortunate meeting with the wooden floor, he could not seem to place what the substance exactly was. After a few seconds of sitting dumbly on the floor where he had fallen, his mind came to a sudden, and disturbing conclusion. </p><p>“Is this… blood?” he thought frantically. </p><p>Lee uttered a muffled shriek of fear and disgust, before hurriedly scooting back until his back came into contact with the fallen desk with a bang, bringing his arms in front of him, as if to shield himself from the horrible realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a story for an English class around a year ago. We had read Metamorphosis by Kafka and had to write our own version. In the book, the main character turns into a bug. Our assignment was to write a story about someone else who had I had to write a story for an English class around a year ago. We had read Metamorphosis by Kafka and had to write our own version. 
> 
> Non beta, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I encourage critics. :)

Lee opened his eyes with a strangled groan. He blinked his eyes against the harsh morning light, rolling his body onto his back from his prone position on his stomach and glanced warily around the room.

“Nugh. What….?” he groaned. 

Something wasn’t right. The normally pristine room he had come to call his own was in disarray. The thick, black curtains that usually hung over his window were torn down, and the desk in the corner that had become his workplace these past few months was tipped onto its side, the contents of the desk strewn around the room. 

Lee pushed himself into a sitting position with a grunt and a sickly sounding weeze, swinging his legs to rest over the side of the bed. He trailed his eyes around the room, looking for anything else out of place, eyes lingering on the door leading to the rest of the house he and his family resided in. He squinted his eyes, there seemed to be some sort of marks that he certainly could not recall were there before. For one fleeting second, he actually considered ignoring the strange predicament he had woken to in favor of just curling up in his bed and returning to sleep, but ultimately, his curiosity got the better of him, and he heaved himself off of his bed, intent on examining the strange markings that had seemingly appeared over night. He took one step… and promptly fell to the ground with a surprised yelp and a bang, his head striking the floor with a sharp snap. Lee groaned from his prone position upon his floor. “Oh man, what hit me?”

Lifting himself into a half sitting position with his arms, he realized he was sitting in some sort of substance that lay upon the floor. 

“Well no wonder i fell.” He thought to himself with an annoyed sigh.

Upon closer inspection of the substance, Lee was able to confirm that it was a liquid, deep maroon in color, that seemed to be drying up in some places. Through his sleep hazed brain, that had also had an unfortunate meeting with the wooden floor, he could not seem to place what the substance exactly was. After a few seconds of sitting dumbly on the floor where he had fallen, his mind came to a sudden, and disturbing conclusion. 

“Is this… blood?” he thought frantically. 

Lee uttered a muffled shriek of fear and disgust, before hurriedly scooting back until his back came into contact with the fallen desk with a bang, bringing his arms in front of him, as if to shield himself from the horrible realization. Through half closed eyes he caught sight of his left arm, covered in the crimson substance. With frantic eyes he grabbed his arm and brought it closer for inspection. His eyes trailed over his arm, eventually coming to rest on the obvious source of the crimson substance. A deep, open wound with ragged edges, flesh torn and frayed in a pattern that looked almost familiar. 

A strangled groan escaped him, “Is this a bite?” he whispered in panic, rotating his arm to examine the wound from multiple angles. “It is! It is a bite!” he shrieked out loud.

Why didn’t he notice this sooner? He realized with a start, there was no pain. With a wound this deep, why was there no pain? 

With wild eyes he looked around the ruined room, gaze landing on the door leading to the remainder of his house. He pulled himself to his feet, mindful of the remaining blood that was smeared across the floor, and rushed to the door. He immediately grasped the handle with shaky hands, only to discover the door would not open, as if blocked from the other side. He slid his hands along the surface of the door, feeling the indents the markings had left. With a start, he realized they were nail marks, as if something had attempted to claw its way out of the room. His thoughts immediately went to his family. What had happened? Were they in trouble? If this had happened to him, could the same have happened to his father, mother, and sister? In a panic, he began banging his clenched fists on the door, unhindered by the gaping wound on his arm. 

“Mother! Father! Are you there? What is happening? Are you ok? What about Anna?” he shouted through the door. 

Lee pushed his ear against the door, listening, hoping. For the longest time there was nothing, but then, the tiniest shuffle was heard, along with a soft gasp. 

“Anna? Is that you?” he shouted through the door. 

With renewed vigor he twisted the handle of the door, ramming his shoulder into it in an attempt to force the door open. Eventually, he was able to ram the door open enough for him to squeeze himself through. On the other side, he was able to see that it was a large bookcase that was pushed to cover the door. Somewhat baffled, he turned to examine the end of the hall. He was able to glimpse the heel of a sandaled foot before it escaped around the corner. The same sandles his sister, Anna, liked to wear. 

“Anna!” he cried out, “Where are you going?” 

He hurried after her, reaching the corner and turning around it sharply… only to be greeted by the sight of a large shotgun in his face. Lee froze in shock and fear, gaze traveling up the barrel of the gun, to find his own father.

“Father?” he whimpered, taking a step back, “What are you doing?” 

“Stay back!” Father shouted, a crazed look in his eyes, “ Dont come closer!” He thrust the gun threateningly back at Lee. 

Upon hearing a muffled sob, Lee tore his eyes away from his father to see his mother and sister huddled together on the far side of the room. They looked tired and scared, as if they had not had a decent sleep in days. His mother’s face was dirty and streaked with tears as she silently gazed at her son, while Anna had her face buried in her mother’s bosom, it was from her the sob had come from. 

Lee reached toward them, gaze pleading, “Mother! Anna! Tell Father that I dont mean any harm! What has happened?”

He let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly struck in the head with the butt of the gun, landing on the floor with a wheeze. His hand traveled to where he had been struck, surprised to find there was no pain. However, the betrayal and hurt from his father was overwhelming. As he rose from his position on the floor, he came face to face with the large mirror that hung in their living room, and froze. The creature he saw in the mirror wasn’t him, or at least, not anymore. The skin was pulled taut over the gaunt face of the creature, a sick and pale color. Where there was once beautiful crystal eyes, sat dull orbs of white, and what remained of what was once a thick head of hair, was thin and gray and sat in clumps. There was a chunk of flesh and bone missing, exposing his upper jaw and horrid yellow teeth. His hands rose to grasp at what was left of his face in horror. 

He cried out in shock and revulsion, reaching out pleadingly toward his family, begging for an explanation. But it was of no use, for all they could hear were throaty groans and wet, sickly, gurgles. His mother and sister both hugged each other closer, hiding their faces, while his father looked on with disgust and sadness. 

Lee fell to his knees with a ghastly shriek of pain and misery, head held low between his knees, while his gnarled hands grasped and tugged at the few strands remaining on his head. He heard his father shuffle toward him and looked up. 

The last thing he saw was his father with an axed raised over his head, and a shriek from his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was obsessed with zombies.


End file.
